


Une seconde pour le D

by PlumeDeChien



Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumeDeChien/pseuds/PlumeDeChien
Summary: Nous sommes de retour à Marineford. Le poing d'Akainu vient de transpercer Ace. Garp fait un pas. Un homme de Barbe Blanche parvient à distraire Sengoku pendant une seconde. Une toute petite seconde. Mais c'est tout ce qu'il faut à Monkey D. Garp pour que Sengoku ne l'arrête pas.





	Une seconde pour le D

Tout autour d'eux, la guerre qui avait fait rage depuis plusieurs heures avec une violence inouïe fut comme momentanément gelée. Le poing de l'amiral Akainu venait de traverser le torse d'Ace dans l'espoir d'atteindre Luffy. Tous étaient figés. L'homme qu'ils étaient venus sauver, pour lequel ils avaient combattu et pour lequel ils étaient morts venait lui-même de se jeter sur la trajectoire d'une attaque mortelle. L'homme magma continuait à brûler l'intérieur du garçon de feu sous les yeux ébahis de tous ceux qui se trouvaient là, de quelque camp qu'ils furent.   
Akainu retira son poing des chairs carbonisées d'Ace qui tomba comme un poids mort dans les bras de Luffy. Au loin Garp et Sengoku regardaient la scène. Voir Ace à genoux, un trou béant dans le dos en fut de trop pour Garp. Celui-ci fit un pas en avant. Sengoku fut alors assaillit par deux hommes de Barbe Blanche. Ils ne parvinrent à distraire l'amiral en chef qu'une seconde mais ce fut assez.   
Garp fendait l'air à une vitesse ahurissante et avant que quiconque ait vu quoi que ce soit il décrocha l'un de ses coups de poings si célèbres directement dans la mâchoire du chien rouge qui émit alors un craquement des plus sinistres.   
L'amiral fut projeté dans les airs au moins dix mètres plus loin et avant qu'il ne touche le sol gelé Garp était sur lui et lui enfonçait, de toute sa force colossale, un poing dans le ventre. Akainu cracha du sang, plusieurs de ses organes venant tout simplement d'exploser. La puissance du coup était telle qu'il fendit l'épaisse couche de glace sous lui comme Barbe Blanche fendait l'air.   
Garp mit un autre coup de poing et la glace se brisa en même temps que toutes les côtes de l'amiral qui furent réduites en miettes. Avec un troisième coup de poing, le marine qui avait combattu Roger envoya l'utilisateur de fruit du démon sous l'eau et s'enfonça avec lui gardant la même ardeur dans la rafale presque continue de coups qu'il lui donnait à Akainu.   
Tout cela s'était passé en une seconde et le temps que tous comprennent ce qui était arrivé les deux marines avaient disparu sous l'eau. Des bulles gorgées de sang s'échappaient de la bouche de l'amiral alors que Monkey D. Garp continuait de le frapper encore et toujours. Arrivé au fond de la baie Garp enfonça Akainu dans la roche d'un seul poing.   
Il contempla un instant le corps de l'homme qui avait osé tuer son petit-fils, pathétiquement coincé au fond de l'océan. Le chien rouge n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir qui était son assaillant qu'il avait déjà perdu. Puis Garp tapa d'un pied ferme le fond et remonta en flèche, laissant sa rage avec l'homme magma au fond de l'océan.   
À la surface les combats avaient repris mais avec moins d'ardeur, tous continuaient d'épier l'endroit où les deux hommes avaient disparu. La surface avait cessé de remuer et de faire des bulles. Pendant un instant certains pensèrent qu'aucun des deux marines n'allait remonter. Puis la tête du vice-amiral Garp sortit de l'eau et il rejoignit tranquillement le bord.   
Il n'avait plus rien du démon, qui en une seconde avait battu l'une des plus grandes puissances de la Marine quelques instants plus tôt.   
Sengoku avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités alors qu'il regardait Garp revenir auprès du corps d'Ace, car déjà il était mort et Luffy avait été emporté, et s’asseoir le plus naturellement du monde à ses côtés avant de fermer les yeux.   
La guerre eut ensuite la fin qu'on lui connaît. Barbe Blanche mourut. Teach s'empara de son fruit du démon. Shanks mit un terme au conflit. Pendant tout ce temps Garp n'avait pas bougé. Les marines ne l'attaquaient pas car il restait un vice-amiral et les pirates ne l'approchaient pas par peur et par reconnaissance. Il avait entrouvert les yeux pour voir le visage de celui qui avait eu une si mauvaise influence sur Luffy puis les ferma de nouveau.   
Il ne bougea pas lorsque les pirates se retirèrent en emportant le corps d'Ace, pas plus qu'il ne bougea lorsque les marines emmenèrent leurs blessés se faire soigner. Il resta immobile et la place finit par être vide. C'est dans ce silence total des champs de bataille après la guerre qu'il entendit Sengoku marcher vers lui.   
Il sentit que l'amiral en chef s'arrêta à un peu plus d'un mètre de lui. Il sentait aussi, au loin, d'autres marines qui observaient la scène, parmi eux les deux amiraux restant : Aokiji et Kizaru, mais aussi ce marine rebelle Smoker et sa protégée Tashigi et bien sûr Tsuru.   
\- Cette fois-ci tu m'as surestimé, mon ami.  
Garp rouvrit les yeux pour regarder Sengoku. Ce dernier restait muet. Il était bien plus pâle qu'à l'habitude et ses mâchoires semblaient soudées ensemble. À vrai dire, Garp savait très bien pourquoi il était venu. Il n'allait pas presser son ami pour cette tâche. L'amiral en chef de la Marine mit d'ailleurs plusieurs minutes avant d'être capable de regarder son vieux camarade dans les yeux et de lui dire :  
\- Vice-amiral Monkey D. Garp, pour le meurtre de l'amiral Sakazuki et par ce fait votre prise de position au côté de Barbe Blanche durant la guerre de Marineford, ….vous êtes condamné à la peine capitale. Votre sentence sera appliquée immédiatement par moi-même, l'amiral en chef de la Marine, Sengoku.  
L'amiral en chef leva alors un pistolet et le pointa entre les deux yeux de Garp qui n'avait pas cillé. Mais il ne tira pas. Il essaya de cacher le tremblement de sa main. Garp détourna alors le regard mais s'était uniquement pour croiser un instant celui de Tsuru qui les avaient rejoint. Il sourit.   
\- Alors tout fini comme ça avait commencé, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Je dois dire que j'avais imaginé une autre fin, lui répondit tristement Tsuru.   
\- Cette fin-là me convient très bien.  
\- Tu as toujours été si égoïste, lui siffla amèrement Sengoku entre ses dents.   
\- Désolé, répondit le vice-amiral avec un grand sourire prouvant qu'il ne l'était pas du tout.   
\- Qu'est-ce que ça t'aurait coûté de plus de t'enfuir avec les pirates et de disparaître ?   
\- Tu sais très bien que je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça, je suis un grand-père pas un criminel.   
Sengoku resserra sa prise sur son arme mais toujours sans presser la gâchette. La scène était surréaliste. Bien que ce fut Garp qui avait le canon pointé sur le front, c'était Sengoku qui paraissait le plus mal. Garp leva les yeux au ciel et commença à parler, doucement, pour que seuls Sengoku et Tsuru soient assez proches pour entendre.   
\- Je vais rejoindre Roger. Après tout ce temps, j'ai beaucoup de choses à lui raconter. À propos de son fils. À propos de son successeur. Je suis désolé Sengoku mais je crois que ma famille n'a pas fini de t'attirer des ennuis.  
Garp partit alors dans un rire dont il avait seul le secret et parla cette fois-ci pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.   
\- Bwahahaha ! Mon petit-fils deviendra …. LE ROI DES PIRATES !!! Bwahahaha !  
Sengoku se crispa. Une détonation retentit. Garp s'effondra. Le tsunami gelé faisait réverbérer le dernier rire de Monkey D. Garp. En une seconde l'amiral en chef s'était déconfis comme s'il avait lui-même reçu la balle. Le pistolet lui glissa des mains pour tomber mollement à terre. Sa barbe flotta un instant dans le vent alors qu'il écoutait le rire de son meilleur ami s'évanouir dans l'air.   
Tsuru posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de son ami. Il était l'homme le plus puissant de la Marine et pourtant si Tsuru l'avait poussé à ce moment-là, il serrait tombé comme un enfant apprenant à marcher.   
\- Garp est mort comme il l'a voulu ….  
« Comme un D » pensèrent alors Aokiji et Smoker.   
\- …. un riant, finit Tsuru d'une voix que l'on réserve aux personnes en deuil.  
Elle se pencha ensuite sur le corps de son ami et l'effleura su doigt pour le laver. Sengoku ayant repris le contrôle de son corps ôté son manteau et en recouvrit Garp. Les spectateurs se dispersèrent pour les laisser à ce moment intime et Tsuru fut la seule à voir la larme qui perla au coin de l’œil de - Sengoku le Bouddha.   
Elle ne sut jamais si Garp croyait les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcé ou s'ils les avaient simplement dit pour faciliter la tache à Sengoku. Le connaissant c'était sûrement un peu des deux. 

Dans l'heure qui suivit le bateau du vice-amiral Garp avec sa proue à tête de chien, quitta le QG de la Marine avec à son bord l'amiral en chef Sengoku, la vice-amiral Tsuru, le feu vice-amiral Garp et une poignée de soldats qui s'étaient portés volontaires. La navire se dirigeait vers East Blue.   
Les habitants du royaume de Goa ne comprirent d'abord pas pourquoi le navire d'un marine défunt approchait leurs côtes mais lorsque le navire fit le tour de l'île avant d'accoster ils comprirent. Et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsque l'amiral en chef lui-même descendit du navire portant, avec l'aide de Tsuru, le corps de Monkey D. Garp.  
Sengoku ne s'arrêta pas au village de Fushia et fila en direction de la forêt. Comme Garp le lui avait dit, un soir qu'il avait trop bu, l'amiral en chef trouva une maison de bandits. Ils déposèrent précautionneusement le corps à terre et Sengoku s'approcha pour frapper trois coups à la porte.   
Magra ouvrit la porte et dès qu'il vit l'homme qui se tenait sur le palier il se figea virant immédiatement au gris-vert. Sa mâchoire se décrocha et il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à articuler assez fort pour être audible :  
\- Da …. Dadan …. Il y a quelqu'un à la porte.  
Une grande femme rousse apparut alors derrière l'homme coq. Elle avait les yeux rougis et les joues trempées de larmes. Elle ne cilla même pas à la vue de l'amiral en chef. Elle le regarda un instant puis regarda Tsuru et enfin ses yeux se posèrent sur le linceul qu'ils avaient posé à terre. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge et elle sortit de la maison sans un mot.   
Elle alla dans la réserve et prit une pelle puis se dirigea droit dans la forêt. Sengoku et Tsuru reprirent le corps de Garp et la suivirent. Cette procession aussi silencieuse qu'étrange marcha plusieurs minutes entre les arbres avant de s'arrêter au pied d'un tronc énorme. Là Dadan se mit à creuser. Sengoku posa une main sur le bras de la bandit. Elle sursauta puis consentit à lui tendre sa pelle.   
Dadan et Tsuru s'assirent donc de part et d'autre du corps de leur ami et regardèrent l'homme le plus puissant de la Marine creuser la tombe de son meilleur ami à la sueur de son front. Dadan fixa la cabane en haut de l'arbre. La vice-amiral avait suivit son regard mais ne posa aucune question.   
Une fois le corps déposé au fond du trou, le trio fut rejoint par le reste de la famille Dadan, le maire du village et une tenancière de bar du nom de Makino. Ils s'assirent tous derrière Dadan et Sengoku, formant une audience bien disparate. Tsuru se chargea donc de recouvrir le corps au son des pleurs de Makino. La tombe du vice-amiral fut sobrement composé des trois barres de métal qu'avaient utilisé Ace, Sabo et Luffy durant leur enfance. Elles étaient entrecroisées et supportaient le manteau de marine de Garp.   
Petit à petit tout le monde finit par partir. Tsuru fut la dernière et laissa seuls Sengoku et Dadan qui n'avaient pas bougé. Ils restèrent sans bouger toute une partie de la nuit puis Dadan s'endormit et tomba sur l'épaule de l'amiral en chef, qui ne dit rien car il était à moitié assoupit lui-même.  
Le lendemain matin Dadan rentra chez elle mais Sengoku resta. Lorsqu'elle revint l'après-midi, elle lui avait apporté un verre d'eau et un bol de riz qu'elle déposa devant lui avant de s'assoir à ses côtés. Ils restèrent ainsi muets et immobiles pendant une heure puis Sengoku but l'eau et mangea le riz. À la tombée de la nuit Dadan reprit le verre et le bol et repartit.   
Sengoku resta une semaine assis devant la tombe de Garp, une semaine sans bouger. Tous les jours à la même heure Dadan lui apportait un verre d'eau et un bol de riz. Ils restaient l'un à côté de l'autre pendant des heures mais sans jamais rien dire. Comme s'ils avaient été uniquement relié par Garp, mais un Garp si différent qu'ils ne pouvaient pas communiquer normalement. Chaque jour Dadan repartait à la tombée de la nuit et retrouvait l'amiral en chef exactement à la même place le lendemain.   
Pourtant une semaine, jour pour jour, après leur arrivée, lorsque Dadan se levait pour partir, Tsuru émergea de la forêt.   
\- Sengoku, il est temps de partir.  
Bien qu'une semaine lui eut paru trop courte, l'amiral en chef savait que cela était déjà beaucoup et était très reconnaissant à son amie de lui avoir laissé ce temps-là. Il se leva en grognant car ses membres lui étaient douloureux d'être restés si longtemps dans la même position. Sans un regard ni un mot il suivit Tsuru. Mais alors qu'il allait disparaître dans la forêt, une voix inconnue l'interpella :  
\- Merci.  
Il se retourna. C'était Dadan. Elle n'avait dit qu'un mot mais il comprenait. Merci de l'avoir ramené, de l'avoir enterré. Merci d'être resté une semaine. Merci de n'avoir rien dit. Merci de me permettre de dire tout cela en un seul mot.  
Sengoku ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais à quoi bon. Il soupira et ferma la bouche. Il fit un signe de tête et disparut à la suite de Tsuru. Après avoir passé tant de temps ensemble Dadan ne connaissait même pas le son de la voix de cet homme à la coupe afro mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Ensemble ils avaient partagé bien plus que de simples mots. Le soir-même le navire du vice-amiral Garp quitta le royaume de Goa en direction de Marineford.   
Aucun des marines présents ne fit le moindre commentaire lorsque l'amiral en chef monta sur le bateau et fila directement dans ses quartiers, qui, étant donné le navire, avaient été ceux de Garp. Cependant Sengoku s'endormit dès que sa tête eut touché l'oreiller. Il rêva qu'il était encore là-bas, dans la forêt, assis à côté de Curly Dadan et face à eux, Garp leur souriait.   
L'amiral en chef ne se réveilla par avant midi le lendemain. Tsuru le laissa émerger tranquillement avant de lui faire un résumé de ce qui s'était passé durant la semaine. Elle lui parla de Magellan, des travaux de Marineford. Elle lui parla du monde instable et des funérailles d'Akainu qu'il avait manqué.   
\- D'ailleurs ton absence a été très remarqué.  
Et puis la vie reprit son cours. 

Quelques temps après Sengoku rendit visite à Kong pour lui soumettre sa démission. Il ne pouvait plus continuer à être amiral en chef, pas après tout ce qui s'était passé. Le poste nouvellement vacant fut confié à un homme zélé presque aussi extrême dans la justice absolu qu'Akainu ne l'était lui-même.   
Le dernier acte de Monkey D. Garp avait profondément remué Kuzan, celui-ci abandonna donc la Marine peu de temps après Sengoku et se fit selon ses propres termes « voyageur ». Le premier lieu où il se rendit fut le royaume de Goa. Il trouva bien rapidement l'endroit où était enterré Garp et d'une voix calme et ensommeillée lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé dans le monde depuis sa mort mais il finit par s'endormir.   
Il fut réveillé par l'arrivée de Dadan. Il la salua, salua Garp et partit, laissant Dadan bouche bée. Regardant la tombe de plus près elle vit que l'homme étrange avait gravé le nom complet de Garp sur l'une des barres métalliques : MONKEY D. GARP, à la verticale. Elle ne fut pas sûr mais il lui sembla qu'il avait donné un soin tout particulier au D.   
Dadan avait continué ses visites à Garp et elle lui contait à voix haute toutes les nouvelles du monde. Deux ans après la fin de la guerre de Marineford Dadan vint avec une information bien plus importante qu'à l'habitude.   
\- Garp ! Luffy est de retour ! Il a été vu à Sabaoby. Il fait route avec son équipage vers l'île des hommes poissons, personne n'a pu l'arrêter.  
La fin de sa phrase fut emportée par une brusque bourrasque de vent et dans le bruissement des feuilles Dadan crut entendre un rire qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.   
\- Bwahahahaha !


End file.
